Here We Are
by Risda san
Summary: Kenichi matsuyama adalah artis terkenal di jepang.tiba2 memutuskan untuk hengkang dr duinia keartisan dan meninggalkan tokyo menuju indonesia dan bertemu teman lamanya 'sabaku no gaara'


**Here We Are**

Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Kenichi Matsuyama,Artis asal jepang yg sudah sangat terkenal tiba2 memutuskan untuk hengkang dari dunia keartisan. Apa yg ia lakukan setelahnya ,msh menjadi sesuatu yg misteri. Satu hal yg menjadi misteri dalam hidupnya adalah ada pribadi lain dalam dirinya yaitu . sisinya yg lain. Indonesia adalah pelariannya yg lain dan tempat untuk bertemu teman lama. Sabaku No Gaara.

Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/detective

Rated : M

INI fict kedua ku

Sebagian latar nya di Indonesia

Jadi selamat membaca…

Tokyo, Jepang ..

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi ke sana?"

"Tentu saja"

Pesawat lepas landas dari bandar udara Tokyo. sesekali ia melempar pandangan keluar jendela pesawat. Sekumpulan awan seperti permen kapas siapa saja yg melihatnya ingin menyentuh benda lembut itu.

EL DIABLO (iblis)

Anak itu tengah menopang dagunya didekat jendela. Sambil mendongak, matanya memandang langit biru cerah.. entah apa yang membuatnya sedang berfikir dengan sangat keras.

Terlihat jelas dia sedang menjalani hari yang membosankan .

Tampak seorang pelayan laki2 masuk membawa nampan yang terdapat secangkir teh madu . aroma manis nya mengundang langkah kakinya mendekati

Pelayan yg tengah meletakkan teh diatas meja.

"Ku bawakan teh madu unutuk mu. Tuan muda Gaara"

"terima kasih iruka. Selain itu… benda yg ku minta, apa kau mendapat kan nya?"

"Tentu "

Iruka merogok sesuatu di saku bajunya. Dan yang ia keluar kan adalah sebuah flashdisk.

" Data yg anda minta ada disini…"

Pelayan itu menyodorkan flashdisk dan kemudian pergi.

Tak terdengar percakapan setelah nya.

Tergambar seringai kecil dari bibir ranum Gaara saat mengutak atik laptop miliknya. Wajah yang tampak puas seakan ia sedang menggenggam kemenangnan.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar tepukan tangan yang meriah dan riuh suara trompet disana sini.

"setelah mengalami cidera dan beristirahat selama beberapa bulan. Temari kembali mengikuti turnamen renang dan dapat anda lihat kini ia kembali menyabet juara pertama. Saya, konan melaporkan langsung dari resort Androis Semarang"

Sekumpulan wartawan tengah memotret, gadis berusia 16 thn dgn wajah yg puas krn kemenangan yg diraihnya.

Ia pun berdiri sambil mengangkat trompi miliknya yg berwarna keemasan

Sambil mergumam.

"inilah diriku"

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya yang kecil dan pola wajah yang lucu tidak ada yg menyangka kalau sekarang umurnya 15 tahun.

Ia kini sedang berpijak dinegara orang, SINGAPURA. Tujuan saat pesawat yg ia tumpangi lepas landas dari Bandar udara Semarang.

Otak brilian , si jenius dari Asia dan masih ada selusin julukan yg diberikan padanya dan kini sekali lagi ia akan membuat orang terperangah dgn kejeniusannya.

kini sedang diadakan olimpiade sains dgn peserta dr berbagai Negara.

Disebuah hotel bintang lima tempat terselenggarakan olimpiade sains.

Juri memberi lontaran soal bertubi tubi jgn harap kau bisa bernafas dgn sempurna krn waktu menjawab dalam hitungan detik.

Anak itu tdk pernah menyianyiakan waktu berharga yg hanya miliknya seorang.

Menjawab dengan mudahnya,bahkan sambil tersenyum ia menjawab sukses semua soal soal itu.

Kini juri tengah merunding kan hasil dan harus memutuskan satu yang terbaik dari sekian peserta yg ITU ADALAH

"Sakura Haruno dari Indonesia sebagai pemenang olimpiade Sains Internasional"

Tepukan tangan dari peserta dan para pembimbing,senyum kebahagiaan menghantarkan sakura kepelukan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Matsuri mempertaruhkan semua kesenangannya,dan menukarnya dengan les kebahasaan,terapi mata,juga diet sehat. Sepulang sekolah 12 jam ia habiskan dirumahnya tanpa orang tua.

Dia selalu melontarkan pertanyaan tentang keberadaan orang tuanya kepada pelayan laki laki yg sudah bekerja lama dirumah itu.

"berhentilah bertanya. Sebaiknya, kau kuasai bahasa inggris setelah itu akan ku beritahu." Jawabnya

"Heyyy kau berjanji akan memberi tahu kan ku setelah aku menguasai bahasa jepang. Dan setelah 2tahun aku mampu berbahasa jepang kau tdk memberitahu apa pun tentang orang tua ku….. kaaaauuuuu hmmmpp"

Pelayan itu menyumbat mulut Matsuri dengan sepotong coklat manis

Dan diakhiri dgn teriakan Matsuri yg super besar.

"kyaaaaaa….! Kakashi boooodddooohhh"

Matsuri berlari kearah kamar mandi, berharap coklat dimulutnya tdk tertelan karna rasanya yang menggoda. Jelas saja diet sehat yg ia lakukan sia sia bila sepotong coklat membuat pendiriannya goyah.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

.

.

.

.

Semua akan bilang –Dia anak yang dewasa,cantik, dan kalem- juga senang melakukan hal hal yg kewanitaanh,menyulam misalnya.

Akan tetapi prasangka itu dgn mudah ditampik. Saatnya menginjakkan kakinya dilab secara otomatis dia akan meracik racun yg sangat mematikan. Jangan harap akan selamat dari bahan kimia itu. Kecuali ayahnya yg seorg professor turun tangan.

Semua memanggilnya jubah putih beracun.

Ia adala Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

Chouji, memulai debutnya sebagai koki termuda. Saat libur sekolah memasak dan membuat resep baru, itu merupakan rutinitas wajib diliburannya.

Dilain hal sebenarnya disangat ingin menjadi detective, terbilang jauh dr hobinya itu.

Keberadaan detective di Indonesia jarang sekali disorot ,tenggelam hingga yg ada hanya disebut Detective.

Kelebihannya kini ia sudah banyak pasal yg ia hafal. Saat menghafal pun ia hanya bergumam.

" sama halnya menghafal resep masakan" Dilanjutkan dengan tawa garing.

.

.

.

.

Diantara seluruh siswa Fairy Academy

Ada beberapa siswa yg menjadi sorotan para guru. Yakni Temari ,atlet renang berprestasi. Sakura Haruno ,siswi jenius. Gaara pemilik yayasan Fairy Academy. Hinata Hyuuga anak dari professor terkenal. Matsuri gadis berbahasa dan beraura suram semenjak kehilangan orang tuanya. Dan chouji anak dari komisaris kepolisian Negara Indinesia.

Yg membedakan mereka berenam adalah lencana yg mereka kenakan diseragam,yg terbuat dari emas,sedang murid yg lain terbuat dari perak.

Sebagian saham mereka untuk pembangunan sekolah elit ini. Ada isu yg mengatakan sekolah ini dibangun atas ide masing masing org tua mereka. Tapi itu menjadi suatu kebenaran yg terpendam dan hanya mereka sj yg tau.

Tap ..tap.. tap…

Dan baru saja akan di mulai

TBC

Masih butuh kritikkan …silahkan

R

E

V

I

E

W

Yaaaa


End file.
